


[DISCONTINUED] Spacing Out

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Human Genetalia, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships, Relationship Goals, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to take care of two boyfriends when you can barely take care of yourself. (An Erisolkat fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[DISCONTINUED] Spacing Out

Sollux presses his face up against Eridan's shoulder and a feeling of jealousy shoots through Karkat for a moment. It's natural instinct for trolls to be incredibly possessive of their mate (or mates) and he can't help the urge he sometimes get to tear Sollux away from Eridan- or Eridan away from Sollux even. Still, he's been working hard to stop those feelings of jealously. Before he can say anything, Sollux's legs are slung over his lap and he relaxes again as he's pulled in close.

They're watching some bullshit nerd movie about some spacey-computery thing because for once, Sollux actually won the argument about what movie to watch. That's why he's lazing in the middle of the couch, eyes focused entirely on the screen, while Karkat and Eridan are on opposite sides and exchanging "can you believe how shitty this movie is?" looks every few moments. Eridan will look over and raise a single eyebrow and Karkat will roll his eyes back at him.

"This movie is such bullshit." Karkat mouths to him. He has high standards when it comes to movies and this one is significantly lacking when it comes to quadrants, romance, decent plot, good character development and basically every foundation of a good movie. He communicates all of this to Eridan through a single glance and sympathetically, the seadweller offered him the ice cream tub. Sollux just grunts in annoyance as it was passed under his nose, turning the movie up because he's still clutching the remote as if they would steal it and change the movie. Karkat might have to if this bullshit movie goes on any longer.

Luckily, towards the end of it, Sollux leans forward and his long, gangly arms slide around Karkat. Out of the three of them, Sollux is the tallest and thinnest. In short, he's a typically nerdy looking creature that doesn't eat as often as he should. He doesn't remember to. Half the time, Karkat will have to stick his head around the door to the study and yell at him to come out and eat. Even then, he normally ends up having to drag him away from his godforsaken husktop.

At the other end of the spectrum is Karkat, who is small and plump looking. He's under-matured, Kanaya told him once, or something like that. When everybody else hit their growth spurts, he stayed where he was. He never got around to losing any of his baby fat and, according to Sollux, still has a "cute, little babyface". He's normally pinches his cheeks patronisingly as he says this and Karkat pretends to hate it, though he doesn't really. It makes him feel cute, though he'd never admit that out loud, of course.

Eridan is the middle ground. Somewhere between them in height, a little chubbier because he's a seadweller and they have to be chubby because they spend so much time in the water. Otherwise they'd freeze to death or something, Karkat thinks that's the reason. Even so, Eridan is incredibly comfortable to cuddle with even if he is cold and Karkat never objected to him slowly working his way between his relationship with Sollux and staying there. If anything, it's nice to have another functional adult in this relationship.

Anyway, Sollux pulls Karkat in closer and he settles contently there against his chest and listens to the idiot's bloodpusher pounding softly in his chest. It's strangely reassuring to know that he's there, he's staying there, he's never going to leave Karkat again.... He's never going to die again.... Karkat whines for further attention and the yellowblood lets out a loud sigh but runs a hand through his hair, rubbing briefly at his horns to relax him a little. That does the trick and Karkat rests against him properly, sleepy and warm under his blanket. It's Sollux's blanket and he knows it because it's printed with those stupid purple bees and as much as he mocked him for owning it, it's so adorable and comfortable and he doesn't think he ever wants to move.

* * *

 

When the movie finishes, Eridan has two very exhausted trolls leaning against him. As he's dating two trolls that have a lot of trouble sleeping, it's nothing that he hasn't come across before. Karkat, prone to insomnia, looks as if he's sleep-walking half the time and when he passes out, he's out for at least fifteen hours. Forcing himself up into a sitting position, wondering why the room is so dark already, (is it already night?), he stares down at his resting quadrantmates. He can tell from one glance at his slumped form that Karkat is out-cold and wouldn't be stirred even if an entire brass band stormed through their hive.

On the other hand, Sollux looks awake, if a little sleepy. Just as he's thinking this, the yellowblood shifts against him and looks up at him on cue, blinking at him. It's adorable. His eyes are sparkling with red and blue energy, the brightest light source in the room.

"It'th gonna be hard to get KK into bed by mythelf." He hints subtly, tossing the blankets off and stumbling to his feet. Eridan rolls his eyes and follows suit, opting to slide his arms under Karkat's own.

"Get his feet, Captor."

"I got it. Fuck, he'th heavier than he lookth."

"Nah, ya just wweak." Eridan scoffs and between them, they manage to haul Karkat off the couch and begin to carry him through to the sleeping block. No... Bedroom, Eridan corrects himself. That's the human term for it, at least, and everybody that's anybody knows that human speak is where it's at. Trolls are generally looked down upon and always have been, so Eridan tries to get as close as he can be to the humans. He doesn't like being in the minority of trolls. At least he's nowhere near as bad as Cronus. Cronus seems to think he is a human.

Together, they manage to haul Karkat into the human invention called a "bed". It looked an awful lot like a pailing platform, Eridan had noted and squirmed, the first time that he had ever seen one. Sollux tucks the smallest troll into the bed and makes to climb in after him when Eridan smacks him on the arm to get his attention, earning him a groan.

"What?" Sollux demands.

"Wwe still gotta clean up the dishes from dinner." Eridan reminds him, earning a scowl. If him and Karkat weren't around to force him, he reckoned that Sollux would never clean up and just lie contently in his own mess for days on end. Still, he manages to drag the yellowblood away from bed with minimal protests and into the food preparation block.

He turns the sink on and begins to wash the dishes clean, humming contently to himself and enjoying the splash of water against his skin.

"I hate you thometimeth." Sollux says, glaring spades at him, as he sits himself up on the kitchen counter. As Eridan passes him the cutlery, he gets to work drying them with a dish cloth.

"Good boy, Sol." He praises, earning a mumbled "fuck off".

"I better get rewarded for thith." Sollux scowls. Eridan has never seen anybody as pissed about having to dry some plates as Sollux and he's worried that the troll might deliberately drop them on the floor and watch the plates shatter. He's done that before, when he's been in a particularly bad mood, when he's been especially frustrated. Luckily, there are no tragedies and Sollux puts everything away using his psionics.

Those telekinetic powers shouldn't have been given to somebody so lazy.

"Can we pleathe go to bed now?" Sollux begs and Eridan relents.

"Fine." And, despite the fact that the other troll is more than capable, he lifts him off the kitchen counter. Sollux wraps himself tightly around him, legs locking around his torso, and whines when Eridan attempts to put him down, tired. That's how Eridan ends up carrying him through to the bedroom and carefully placing him beside Karkat. The smaller troll, though unconscious, immediately wraps his arms tightly around Sollux and refuses to budge. Eridan's pretty sure he hears him muttering something about "fucking nerds and their stupid cuteness".

He slides into bed after Sollux and for the second time that evening, the yellowblood gets sandwiched between them.

Lucky ass.

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Sollux is the last one to wake up the next day. He's always been one to get as much as rest as he can and he was pretty exhausted last night after a day out with both his quadrantmates and then a movie that lasted well into the night. He almost regrets picking such a long movie before deciding fuck it, that movie was great and so was being cuddled on both sides. With a loud groan, he finally drags himself out of bed and stumbles his way across to the bathroom. He _is_ surprised to be yelled at from the ablutions trap.

"Well, look who finally dragged their ass out of bed!" Karkat calls. He's been dunked into a bubble bath and there's so many bubbles that he looks like he's being swallowed by them. And it's moment like this, seeing Karkat in their huge bathtub, that Sollux remembers how small he is and a wave of protectiveness washes over him. He needs to protect that tiny troll from the big world out there.

"Morning guyth." Sollux says, offering a wave as he flips up the gaper lid to piss, (and no, he won't be trying to adapt to using human terms for things like the load gaper. Eridan and Karkat might be down with trying to impress their human friends but he doesn't give a shit. He's always called it a load gaper and he's not changing his way of speaking now).

"Do you havve to go in front of us?" Eridan wrinkles his nose in disgust because of course, he can't let anybody bathe in peace. It's true that whenever Karkat tries to take a bath (he says it helps with his "stress") or Sollux tries to take a shower, that Eridan will show up and climb in with them. He can't resist the water, the stupid seadweller. Says it's easier than breathing to use his gills.

Now, he's sat in the opposite side of the bathtub and looking happy there in his natural element.

When Sollux is done and he's washed his hands- only because both his quadrantmates glared at him when he tried to bypass the sink- he sits down against the bathtub and rests there. He's not particularly interested in sharing a bath with those idiots, no matter how much they seem to enjoy it.

"What'th the plan for today?" He asks, noting that it's a Tuesday- score, he doesn't have to work today.

"I've got a shift at the hospital in an hour or so." Karkat grumbles, "Great, I can't wait to put up with other people's bullshit." He seems to hate his job as a nurse there- "not a sexy nurse!", he glares every time either Sollux or Eridan winks at him- but he does come home with the most hilarious anecdotes, "I don't want to deal with another asshole that's sat on a fork. How the fuck do you even manage to sit on a fork?" See?

"You'll do great, hun." Eridan says, "You'vve just got to remember not to yell at any more idiots today." Karkat's already received several warnings about this but he has a quick and hot temper, especially when it comes to idiotic people. He's a good nurse, Sollux knows that, but he's easily frustrated and can be cranky during night shifts. And day shifts. And every shift. Karkat Vantas is just a generally cranky person.

"But some people are so stupid." Karkat groans, "Captor, you aren't working today, are you?"

"Nope." Sollux says.

"Great. You can be responsible for makin' dinner." Eridan tells him, "Don't set the kitchen on fire this time."

"I didn't thet it on fire, that wath under control!" So, there may have been one or two times that Sollux had proven to be less than adequate at cooking. But hey, it wasn't like the fire department had been busy that afternoon, and they'd been pretty nice about the whole affair.

The Gemini had not been allowed to cook since then, so he guessed that today was a chance to redeem himself and prove that he wasn't entirely hopeless- or he could just forget about cooking and order takeout pizza. That was probably what was going to happen.

"Wwell, I gotta get to wwork." Eridan chuckles, standing and ignoring their protests as he climbs out of the bath; Sollux proves to be a trip hazard, "OOF!"

"Oh my fucking god." Karkat starts snickering at the sight of Eridan landing on his face like an imbecile, "Do I need to get my first aid kit?"

"Yes, use your sexy nurse skills." Sollux smirks.

He's promptly smacked over the head.

* * *

 

Once Eridan has been seen to- he's fine but ashamed of looking like of a total dork, moping in the corner of the room on his own- Karkat really does have to head off to work. Which means also driving Eridan to work, which means listening to him whine endlessly about how people never follow the rules at the pool.

"I mean, wwhy don't kids get that you can't run on the poolside? Those fuckers don't understand the concept of wwater + surface = slippery."

"Says the dumbass that fell over getting out of the bath this morning."

"Hey! That wwas uncalled for!" He's pouting, putting it on for attention, and somehow Karkat can't help but find it incredibly endearing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Eridan curls in on himself and stares out of the window. For somebody that acts like such an asshole, the kid is severely lacking self-esteem.

"I'm just kidding, jeez, don't lose your shit over it."

"I ain't losin' no shit, Vvantas."

"Well, then, don't pout at me like that. You look like a five year old being dragged to the dentist."

"I don't wwanna go to wwork."

"You never want to go to work. But, as a functional adult, you're required to."

"Sol skips wwork."

"Captor isn't a fully functional adult. You're better than him." This seems to make him smile at the very least, "In that respect at least."

When Karkat pulls up outside the pool, Eridan only shrinks further back into himself.

"Assholes." He mutters, glaring out of the window at the building as if it was some kind of monster, "That pool is full of fuckin' assholes."

"Eridan." Karkat turns to him and lets out a sigh, " _Love_. You do this every single morning that I drive you to work. Are you sure you don't want to find somewhere else to work?"

"I like bein' near the wwater, you knoww that, Kar."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just..." He leans over and kisses him briefly. What he's not expecting is for Eridan to lean in eagerly and kiss him back furiously, deepening it, and refusing to back up and end the kiss. The short kiss ends up being much more passionate than Karkat planned and he ends up gasping for breath when he does finally manage to pull back.

Eridan's pouting at him, giving him the big puppy eyes.

"I'm gonna be late. Get out the car, Ampora."

"Wwill you come pick me up later?"

"As I always do."

"Good. Wwe can continue this then."

"Go tend to those whiny brats, Lifeguard Ampora."

Eridan gets out the car.

"Havve a good day, Kar."

"Love you."

He slams the door shut.


End file.
